Legends of the Past Part 1
by XXgothickittyXX
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang travel to the village where he once lived. What they find there is a mysterious half demon girl who looks just like him. first part of a series i'm doing. fuller summary inside


**I am still alive! But the stupid internet isn't working on my laptop(or my sister's) so I haven't been able to update. So I apologize and I'm using the hotel computer so yeah. Anyway I was thinking about how everyone who has read the story with Tally in it, has liked her. So I thought, hey might as well make her into a feudal character. So to some she'll be familiar but she has a different name. So it's still her. I promise. **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha. But I wish I did then I wouldn't have to put up a disclaimer!**

* * *

Everyone knows the story of the great dog demon and his human lover and the half and half offspring they produced. How the great demon lord laid down his life for this love and their young son but I bet you didn't know that they had a daughter as well. Yes, I said daughter. Her name was Kagami but Lady Izayoi could not celebrate the birth of her beautiful baby girl. For soon after kagami took her first breaths her twin brother, Inuyasha, was on his way into the world and Izayoi's human fiancée was on his way to kill both mother and child.

~The night Inuyasha was born~

Lady Izayoi looked down at her newborn daughter. The newborn stared up at her mother with amber colored eyes. Izayoi smiled weakly down at her, the only moment the mother and daughter would ever have. "My lady! The lord is coming!" A maid said bursting into the room. Izayoi looked from the maid to the newborn, that's when another wave of contractions hit her.

"Take her. Please take care of her. Be her mother!" Izayoi pleaded to the maid.

"Of course Milady," the young maid said taking the child. "But where shall we go?"

"Anywhere but here. Now go, you must hurry!" Izayoi said. "And give her this. So maybe someday she will know who her real mother was." She handed the maid the necklace her lover and father of her soon to be two children had given her. The maid took it and ran far from the palace with the baby as Izayoi wept silently about the fact that she had just given up her child and from the pain of the contractions that were coming much quicker. And when her newborn son arrived in the midst of the chaos, she hoped that she wouldn't have to give him away as well. The next day when Izayoi had escaped Setsuna with her son, someone had told her some travelers found the dead bodies of a young female and an infant child. From that day on she vowed to never let anything happen to the only family she had left. Her son, Inuyasha.

~Feudal Era Japan. Years later(when Kagome's there)~

Kagome sat by the fire of the camp they had set up earlier watching Inuyasha. He had been moody ever since they had found out they were heading towards the village he and his mother used to live. "Inuyasha?" She asked.

He looked at her with a hard stare. "What?" His voice was as cold as ice.

"Why are you so upset?" Kagome asked, her mocha eyes showing concern.

Inuyasha simply did a humph and walked away into the dark forest. Kagome started to get up and follow him but Myoga stopped her.

"It's best to just leave him be, Kagome," the small flea said jumping onto her shoulder.

"But-what's wrong with him?"

"We are headed to the village where he grew up. The village where all the people in it shunned him and treated him like a worthless half-breed. And to make matters worse this village is close to Setsuna."

"Setsuna?"

"Yes," Myoga said. "Setsuna. The palace where he was born and his father was killed."

"Oh," Kagome said softly sitting back down. "I feel so sorry for him."

"It's best to just let him be," Miroku said joining the conversation.

"Where do you think he went?" Sango asked sitting down next to Miroku.

The little group waited well into the night for their half demon friend to return. The fire dimmed, Miroku was asleep with a newly made slap mark on his face, Sango was sleeping on the opposite end of the campsite with Kirara curled up next to her, Shippo was snuggled in Kagome's sleeping bag, and Kagome was still waiting up for Inuyasha. After around two Inuyasha made his way back.

"You're back," Kagome said tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"Why did you wait up for me?" He asked surprised but he masked that by sounding cold.

She was to tired to argue with him so she just said, "Yeah. I was worried." She tried to stiffle a yawn but it came out anyway. "Well seeing as you're here, I'll go to bed." She got up only to trip and come very close to face planting into the remains of the fire. But as usual Inuyasha rushed over to her side and caught her before she could reach the ground. Once she was in his arms she fell fast asleep. He looked down at her sleeping form and let out an irritated sigh as he carried her to her sleeping bag, tucking her in next to Shippo. After she was all settled in he climbed up the nearest tree and settled in for the night. Dreaming of his past.

~Inuyasha's Dream/flashback~

_A young Inuyasha stood in a group of children his age. They were all laughing at him, taunting him. Then the parents showed up and told their children to stay away from that filthy half-breed. He seen his mother standing behind him as the parents and children walked away. He ran up to her and asked, "Mother, what's a half-breed?" Izayoi took her son into her arms and held him close, he felt her tears on his hair. "Mother don't cry. It'll be alright. Father will come soon to get us and take us away and we can be a happy family!" He said smiling looking up into his mother's brown tear filled eyes. _

_She hadn't informed him that his father was dead. She forced a happy smile and wiped her tears away. "That's right. He'll come soon. Now let's go inside." She took his hand and led him back to their small home on the outskirts of the village. _

_Hours later when he went to tell his mother goodnight, he found her praying and crying. "I'm sorry my dearest Inutaisho. I've failed. I gave up our own daughter, I pray that she is safe with you in the afterlife. I can't even provide a good home for our son. I'm a horrible mother." She let out a sob. _

_Inuyasha couldn't watch this anymore. "You're the best mother in the world!" He yelled. What she had said floated all around in his mind. He had a sister, she was dead. And his father who was going to take them away from this place, was dead as well. The tears flowed freely from Inuyasha's eyes as he went to hug his mother, to give her comfort. The next day when he awoke, his mother was dead. He was all alone in this world. He was a filthy half-breed not meant to live. That day, the day he woke up alone, was the day he vowed that someday he'd become the strongest demon to ever live. _

~The next morning~

Inuyasha woke up with a start as the images flooded his brain. He'd had this flashback almost every night for the past week. He couldn't stop reliving that one moment from the past. He didn't know which was worse the memory of Kikyo shooting him into that tree or finding out that he had a sister and a father that were both dead then his mother dying the next day.

"Oh, master Inuyasha you're awake," Myoga said hopping onto his shoulder.

Inuyasha was preparing to flick the old flea of his shoulder but then he decided to ask a question instead. "Myoga, what do you know about my sister?"

"Your sister? I don't know what you mean," Myoga replied.

"When I was little I overheard my mother talking about my dead sister. Come on, you have to know something."

"All I've heard is rumors. Your father didn't even know he had a baby girl and to this very day it's said that she never existed. The idea of the great lord having a daughter is just that, an idea." Myoga sighed and continued, "But I'll see what I can find out."

With that Myoga jumped away. Once again, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts. Maybe it really was a dream. Maybe he didn't have a sister and just misheard his mother. Or maybe he did have a sister. Maybe she was still alive. Maybe-

SMACK!

He looked down to see Miroku rubbing the right side of his face while Sango started yelling a string of profanities. Then he heard Shippo yell, "Miroku you're such an idiot."

"Now now Sango. Please don't kill him," Kagome said attempting to keep the peace.

Inuyasha leapt from the tree and onto the ground. He was ready to get this trip done and over with so he could stop thinking about his past. "Quit your yapping and let's go!" He ordered.

"Can't we eat first?" Kagome asked with pleading eyes.

"No."

Her sweet expression changed into a furious one. "And why not!?"

"Because I said so!" Inuyasha yelled back. They continued on like this for quite some time. The little gang watched as the couple argued back and forth.

"Uhm," Miroku cleared his throat. "Maybe we should get going."

With that the group set out to reach the little village. When they reached the outskirts of the village they seen a little shack. Inuyasha stopped cold when he set his eyes on it. Kagome noticed this.

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" She reached out to touch his shoulder. He walked towards the shack in a trance.

"It's been so long since I've been here," he said. "I'm surprised it's still standing."

The shack had weeds growing around and through it. There were boards missing and part of the roof was missing. The doors were also ripped off. He reached out to touch the worn wood.

"You there, hault!" Shouted a voice. They turned around to see an army pf soldiers on horseback. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The general ordered.

"We are merely simple travelers looking for a place to stay for the night," Miroku said stepping forward.

"What is that girl there?" The general questioned pointing to Kagome and her school uniform.

"She's a priestess," Miroku answered.

The soldiers just stared as the general dismounted and walked to Kagome. "You don't look like a priestess. You're some form of demon, aren't you?" He tugged on Kagome's hair while he was reaching for his sword to 'slay' her.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said drawing his sword and rushing to Kagome's side. "Don't you touch her!" He snarled.

The general's look darkened and said, "So a demon and a half-breed. Take them all to the Lord's home!" Some soldier's got off of their horses to put the gang in chains and took them to the house of the leader of this village.

"My lady," the general said bowing down. "Where is the Lord?"

"He's out," a woman replied simply. "But may I be of service to you?"

"We wouldn't wish her ladyship to be around these demons and this filthy half-breed," the general sneered.

The woman rose to her feet and looked more than furious. "Never call a half breed filthy! Or I'll see to it that it is you that receives punishment!" She yelled. "Release them and leave my sight!" The general nodded weakly and scrambled to do as she ordered. Once he left the room she turned her attention onto the group. "Sit. I should suppose we have some discussing to do."

They did as she said and sat down.

"I apologize for his actions. He looses his head sometimes." She said politely.

"I don't get it lady. Why are you being so nice to me?" Inuyasha asked.

The lady smiled and said, "Simple, my daughter is a half-breed."

"I find that hard to believe," Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, she's not exactly my daughter. She came to this village when she was a small child with some dog demon. He made us take her and promise we would care for her. My husband and I have done just that. I will say though, my dear Kagami looks a lot like you."

The thoughts once again swirled around in Inuyasha's head once more until the lady continued, "But I asure you that the two of you could be related her mother was killed by a demon."

"My lady what do you mean?" Kagome inquired.

"Her mother was such a beautiful princess. She lived in Setsuna but the young thing let a dog capture her heart and he wound up killing her."

Just then the door at the end of the great hall slammed open and there stood a girl. "My father would do no such thing! My lady you lie!" Inuyasha turned to look at this speaker and to his surprise, she looked just like him.

**Alright so there's the first chapter. And I've decided to do a series about what happened before and after Inuyasha was born. So this story shall be the first in a two or three part series. So leave me some reviews and please no flames. **


End file.
